


Almost Galra

by cuffs_and_collars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffs_and_collars/pseuds/cuffs_and_collars
Summary: Keith falls into a trap it dose not go exactly as planned





	1. Chapter 1

Keith had always been a bit of a hot head in battle, but he had the skill to match it. As they took on an encroaching fleet, Keith was positive that if he could just land a solid hit on the general's ship, the rest would fall apart. The only problem was that there was a fleet of pissed off ships in his way, but he knew that his lion was the fastest and he could do this for the rebellion. If he wanted to make a difference in this war then he would have to take risks. He barreled between the ships, lion biting down and tossing one into another. As Keith made it through the final line of defense, he made it to the biggest ship. Speeding ahead, he was ready to demolish it when suddenly a light hit his lion. The mental connection between them was screaming in pain as a hidden laser fired from the larger ship, scorching the lion. Keith slammed on the levers, reaching out as he tried to get Red back into action. It had taken too much out of her, and she floated aimlessly. The rest of the team was screaming at him, asking for confirmation that he was okay and commanding that he get out of there, but he was trapped. It was then that the docking bay opened and his lion was being slowly pulled in that he knew he had fallen right into a trap.  
Keith slammed on the controls desperately. “You guys, I think I'm being taken in.” Keith could not keep the fear out of his voice as the other lions charged, trying to get to him. But the ranks had sealed up. What Keith had seen as a crack in their formation was just the bait to lead him in. Frustrated, Keith practically roared, angry at his lion for not working. At the Galra for being so evil. But mostly at himself for falling for this. It was then that his lion was knocked out of the tractor beam, the black lion slamming him away. Without power in his lion, he was just floating. Then he saw that the tractor beam wasn’t even pulling Shiro in, but that it was holding the black lion in place as it charged up again. The team could function without him, but they needed Shiro. Keith would not let himself be the reason that Voltron was destroyed.  
Reds eyes sprung open, a growl running through her. Red pushed herself with the last of her energy, just enough to push the black lion out of the way, protecting Shiro. There was another bright flash of light and Keith felt like he was on fire. Any shields protecting him last time had been disintegrated so he took the brunt of the blow. All Keith could remember was a small hint of relief at saving Shiro, a blinding pain, and then complete darkness.  
When Keith wakes up, he’s standing in a purple tinted tube. Feeling claustrophobic, he slams his hands against the wall. “Let me out! Where the hell am I?!” Through the foggy glass of the chamber he saw another form move forward. There was a hiss of air as the door to what must have been a healing pod starts to open obscuring the view of lotor inches away from him. Reaching for the knife at his belt, Keith realized that it was gone he fell into a fighting stance instead but he realized something was wrong. Lotor just stood watching him as Keith held up his hand seeing now that it was not the purple glow of the chamber that made him look different but that his skin had actually become purple. His nails had grown and been sharpened to points.  
Momentarily forgetting Lortor he looked down at himself seeing that his entire body had been changed whispering in Horror “What the hell did you do to me?”Everything was too loud, and the lights of the room seemed almost painfully bright. Feeling himself he found that not only was his skin more sensitive as well but that he had a pair of cats like ears instead of themes he was accustomed too.  
Lotor put a hand on his shoulder, and he could practically feel the distinction of each of his fingers through his shirt “I have healed you.”Keith lashed out scratching three solid lines into lotus hand. Lotor pulled his hand away and took a step back as if just remembering that Keith was in fact his enemy. In Lotors defence Keith did look really cute with his new ears and big eyes like a newborn kitten. Keith also smelled delightful if he did not know better he would say he was in cycle. Lotor looked down at his hand and then back up at the boy realized this conversation might go a little bit differently than he planned. Keith was still in a state of panic looking around the room for an escape route, a communicator anything. He was heating up and he didn't think he could fight in this strange new body.  
Lotor held his hands up “Keith I am not here to hurt you, If i wanted you harmed I would have left you to bleed out in your lion. It seems that you body was damaged to the point that regeneration activated your secondary genes.”  
Keith's mind was reeling he knew he was galra but he never thought this could happen to him he needed to escape he needed to figure this out he needed to fuck. Wait. what did he just think that can’t be right what had the galra done to him. Lotor, of course, knew that once they saw that keith's healing process had this possibility there had been a slight tampering with his more heterogeneous factors.  
Lotor had not expected for the boy to go into heat, but it seemed the longer he was out of the healing pod the more the sent of sex filled the room. “If there's ever to be peace in the galaxy then we must understand each other. You could be the bridge between the galra and the resistance that we need. Let me show you what being galra really means. Let me show you what you are truly capable of.”Keith didn't feel right why did Lotor smell so good why did he really just want to listen to what he was saying.  
Keith unconsciously took a small step closer to the alpha “you kidnap me fuck up my body and you expect me to trust you.”  
Lotor gestures around the empty room “I have put some trust in you. There are no guards in this room I know you are an accomplished fighter and that i could be in danger. Your body has simply found its natural form it could even be seen as better i think you are quite beautiful like this.”The small complement went straight to Keith's groin making him flush he wanted to curl up against Lotor he wanted to fuckign purr this was so wrong.  
Lotro kept speaking in a low calming voice “I know things might be confusing but it seems that after putting off you galra...Tendencies have thrown you into a heat. If you wish I can assist you in this too?”Lotor really wanted to help him out it had been awhile since he had taken to someone in heat and male Omegas where a rare find.  
Keiths ears flicked back in anger and fear “heat?”That could not be real that was some animal thing that happened not like humans. Wait was Lotor offering to have sex with him he knew this was not a good idea his boner however decided that this was the best idea. Lotor nodded and took a small step forward reaching out his hand like you would to a stray cat. This time Keith did not knock his hand away he stayed perfectly still closing his eyes as Lotors hand gently cupped his face. It smelled so good he wanted to nuzzle into it he wanted to be surrounded by it. Without knowing it Keith let out a soft purr at the warm touch. Lotor stepped in close enough for the smell of alpha was almost a palatable tang. Lotor rested his other hand on Keiths waist pulling him close he needed just a taste.  
Lotor watched Keith relax into his arms “I can take good care of you.”Keith was so distracted by the new feelings on hands on that he was not even thinking about the consequences. Lotor pressed his lips softly to keith's and it was like a firework went off in keiths head it felt amazing. Keith eagerly opened his mouth and let Lotror explore the inside of his mouth enjoying the sweet taste. Keith pressed his body flush against Lotor barely resisting the urge to rut against him with how good everything felt. Lotor could feel the boner pressing against him and was amused at how little control Keith had since it was his first heat. Lotors hand dropped over his hip squeezing his ass.  
Keith moans into the kiss hips bucking forward erection nudging against looters knee. Lotor barely had to inch his leg forward before Keith was deliciously grinding against it feeling better then he ever had. Lotor simply healed him kissing him gently and biting at Keith's lip to hear more sounds. Within a few moments Keith's Jerky movements came to a stop as he cried out making a wet spot on the front of his pants as he came clutch to lotor like he might drown. Lotor supported him but did not want the fun to be over so quickly.  
Lotor swimming in Keiths scents whispered to him “their we go ready for round two?”Keith was just becoming cognizant enough to feel the shame at what he had done when lotor pushed him back against the wall. It was cold against his heated skin even through the shirt. He could hardly believe that he had gotten off without even taking his clothes off. He did not understand how he could still be so hard after getting off. Lotor groped Keith's crotch thumb running circle around the wet stain that had been spreading. It made everything slick even as the embarrassment of the attention made Keith want to curl up into a ball and die. He squirmed under the touch pushing away at Lotors hand.  
Lotor spun Keith around pressing his face into the wall movements becoming rougher “ You don't think i'm just going to let you hump me like a dog without getting my turn.”Pulling keith's hips back lotor spent a few seconds reviling in the moment and the way that Keith was being taken over by his need again pressing back against him. Then he hooked his fingers under Keith's pants pulling them down with his boxers to reveal an ass beautiful enough to go to war for. Dipping his fingers to Keith's opening he pressed in to find that the secondary gender had truly kicked in keith was already lubricated. His fist finger pressed in easily making Keith keen and lean onto the wall for support.Lotor worked him open coaxing soft mewls and moans of submission from the paladin.  
Lotor pulled his hand away pulling down his pants “are you ready for the main event?”Keith was already feeling so empty some part of him was screaming that this was a terrible idea but the rest of him was so focused on just getting filled and getting off that he could ignore it. He nodded his head turning back to look at Lotor from under his lashes biting down on his lip to keep down some of the more embarrassing sounds. Lotor held tight to Keiths hips as he pressed in slow and relentless. As soon as he bottomed out, he started up a slow rhythm it took everything Lotor had to keep from plowing into him already but if he was going to use this for political advantage then he would have to control himself. With every stroke it became harder and keith's sounds become louder. It was only a matter of time before Lotor was slamming into keith hard enough to rock him forward against the wall.Keith would rock back when he could.Everything felt amazing everything smelled amazing. Keith had had some good dick before but this was like nothing before.  
Once Keith had reached a point of almost delirium Lotor leaned forward hitting all new points as he asked in a pinched tone “Do you want the full experience or should I pull out.”Keith did not know what he was talking about exactly but anyway he could keep this happening. Keith made a sound that could mean yes though it was hard to tell the difference form the stream of incoherent moans. Growling almost protectively Lotor slammed home before his knot stretched keith out further and popped in sealing them together as lotor came. Keith was so hot and there was so much making an animal like cry he came again. Lotor was leaning over the paladin kissing his neck right over the scent gland. A part of him wanted to bite down and claim him as his own. Keith tilted his head to the side exposing his neck not knowing what he was doing. Lotor could not resist sucking a small purple bruise on his fair skin, Keith squirmed clenching down on Lotor in all the right ways. Lotor was going to take his time with his new almost galra pet.


	2. Calling Home

Lotor had carried Keith away from the pods letting the smaller boy go slack in his hold. Making sure that he was comfortable. It took a few moments for his knot to go down but keith was still not fully awake. After all of the energy running through him Keith had practically passed out barely aware of the fact that they were moving. It was only when Lotor jostled him by sitting down did Keith even look up to see where he was. Their where control panels in front of him it looked like the helm of the ship. Lotor sat with Keith in his lap stroking his hair before Keith slapped his hand away moving to get up. Whatever had just happened to him was not going to happen again. 

Before Keith could get far though Lotor caught him by the wrist pulling him back,“now where do you think you are going? We have an important call to make. Don’t you think that the rest of Voltron would be happy to see that you have made such a speedy recovery? I have their ships signal ready to hale them once you agree to my terms.” Keith's eyes flashed with rage but the thought of all of his friends thinking he was dead was gnawing at him. Would they even recognize him now that he looked so different? He hardly even knew his knew body, and it had already betrayed him. Their is no way that Keith would have done any of those things without something being terribly wrong.

For now Keith had to know what his options where “ What terms?”

Lotor smiled still holding onto Keith's wrists “it's really very simple I wish to broker a peace treaty their have been enough Galra deaths at the hands of your killing machine. So you will invite an ambassador of your cause in fact Shiro should be perfect since I know you too get along so well. You did sacrifice yourself to this for his sake.”Keith wanted to claw the smug look off of Lotors face for even mentioning Shiro how dare he think Keith would put shiro in danger. If there was going to be a deal with the Galra he doubted it would be peaceful and it was not like they could just stop fighting and let the empire subjugate so many.

Keith pulled his hand away but did not move to run “And if i don't?”

Lotor smiled letting go of Keiths wrist only to let his hand fall to Keith's side. “You will. you are a good boy.” Keith shivered he was more ready for the feeling this time and it was more of a dull throb of need then the pangs of hunger he had felt before. Yet the pull was still hard to resist. Once Lotor saw that he was not going to run away and smelt the sweet need from him. Pushing the lead Lotor pulled Keith back onto his lap as he pressed a button on the council making the screen bink alive. 

Suddenly Shiro was looking back at him with wide eyes from his room “Keith oh my god are you okay we thought you were dead what...what did they do to you?”Keith felt his face go hot knowing how disgusting he must look to Shiro purple and changed into a monster that was placidly accepting the house cat spot on lovers lap.

Lotor leaned forward with a devilish smile Petting between Keith's ears “ Hello Shiro so nice to see you again, don't worry about your little pet I have been taking very good care of him.” His voice was dripping with a smugness that made Keith want to bite his throat out but the way that his hands were gently stroking his hair made him just want to melt into the attention.

Shiro, however, had no such restrictions and looked like he was going to fight Lotor through the screen snear full of pure rage “ Lotor we will find you and i will kill you with my bare hands if you hurt a single hair on Keiths head.” 

Lotor simply seemed amused Stopping his petting to pull a handful of Keith's hair enough to make Keith whine embarrassingly. “ You mean like this? Oh black paladin fear it may be a little too late for that. Though I can promise you that my little red paladin has been enjoying himself all the same go on and tell him little one tell him that you are having so much fun and that you wish he would come over to join you.”As he spoke Lotor dropped his head whispering into Keith's ear making him shift and put more strain on his already pulled hair. Lotor dropped his other hand to press firmly between Keith's crotch turning the whine of pain into a moan of pleasure. He hoped to god that Shiro's view was not able to see that low. Keith didn't want anyone to see him like this let alone Shiro. He could feel the heated feeling in his gut rising again even though he had thought a few moments ago he had gotten off with a force that practically knocked him out. Keith wanted to fight but he knew what Lotor wanted and the longer he waited the more Lotor would embarrassed him surly Shiro would never be stupid enough to risk his life for Keith when the situation was so bad.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Keith looked away from the camera as he spoke “ Lotor wants to make a peace treaty... He thinks that if you were to come as an ambassador that the rest of Voltron and the resistance would agree to your terms.”Shiro's face twisted glad to hear Keith's voice again but the things he was saying did not make sense Galra did not make peace arrangements they only destroyed. He still did not understand what they had done to Keith could allura undo that was Keith going to stay like that. Lotor, on the other hand, was pleased with the performance and ‘rewarded’ Keith by grabbing ahold of his now hard length and stocking it making Keith bite his lip trying in vain to keep down the little sounds. 

Lotor age Shiro one last smirk “The coordinates and rules for our arrangement will be sent via this transmission. Break any of the rules and you will regret it.”With that the screen blinks off just as Shiro was about to respond. Keith was glad that Shiro could not see him anymore but when the screen went ou it only reinforced the fact that he was truly alone here with Lotor and did not have any escape routes available.

Lotor pulled Keith closer into his arms “ You did such a good job would you like a reward kitten?”Keith was ready to snap back with some version of fuck off and die when Lotors grip tightened increasing the speed of his hand forcing all of the words out of Keiths head. Keith turned his head burying it into Lotors shirt trying to hide his face and unintentionally getting a fresh wave of pheromones from the contact and smell of Lotors arousal. Keith didn't think he could handle being fucked again so soon. Though his body seemed to have different ideas. His opening throbbed at the idea so that he could feel the slick spilling out. Lotor held him close pressing kisses against Keith's neck and ran his tongue over the spot. Keith was only making it worse by trying to resist thinking about how mortified he was at being turned on in this situation somehow got transformed in his fucked-up brain into him becoming more turned on. Thinking about all the embarrassing and disgusting ways Lotro might abuse him flooding his mind until he could not take it. Seeing white and without much warning Keith suddenly went stiff in Lotors arms cumming into his hand before collapsing back down into his arms. Keith was panting as Lotor watched the poor boy try to catch his breath. The thought of burying his knot into him again excited him but for the next step of his plan he would have to be patient. So for now he would let the boy rest.


	3. play date

Shiro did not know what he was doing. Well, he did know that this was stupid no one in their right mind would just walk up to their greatest enemies hideout. Yet here was Shiro blatantly ignoring the million of warning bells going on in his head. The small escape vessel let off its own warning bells as the communications board started to light up with the calls from his team mates. He did not dare answer the call knowing that if they started to talk to him then there was no way he could go through with this. But he had to for Keiths sake, he had to save him he was the only one who could help and he knew first hand how bad the Galra could treat their prisoners. He did not know what this business was about peace treaties but it seemed to good to be true and Shiro did not trust a single word of it. When his ship approached the docking bay Shiro sent out the permission code he was given and sure enough the door opened. There were no shots fired, and he did not seem to be currently on fire but that could change. 

Keith had been drunk on soft touches losing track of time after the video call. Lotor had never let him out of his sight. The initial throws of heat had been dropped down to a low throb, yet Lotor had taken the time to stroke it to a flame. By the time Lotor started to guide him down to the loading bae Keith could not think of anything but getting more attention. Lotor had kissed and petted him in all the right ways but never let him get enough. It got to the point that when Lotor pulled away he had to restrain Keith's hands so he would not finish it himself.

Shiro pulled into the docking bae he did not see any armed guards waiting for him so cautiously he opened to door. Then the dull light of the room went out Shiro was locked into darkness as the gates closed. Ready to start a fight Shiro's arm powered on letting a light purple glow into the room illuminating the small ship. It was then that there was a hiss as a purple gas was let into the room. A thick haze that Shiro could just barely make out. He rushed to close the door hoping that the airtight spacecraft could keep out whatever was being pumped into the room. But right as he went to close the door he inhaled the hot thick air. It tasted sweet and made his head spin. It seemed to course through his veins burning all the way down. It took all the fight out of Shiro crying out in pain. The hot rush of pain seemed to run down his arm to his cybernetix, it then redoubled intensifying as it wracked his body making Shiro convulse and shake. His eyes were closed and his jaw clamped down so hard he thought that his teeth might shatter. 

When Lotor brought Keith into the bay Shiro had just caught his breath body sore in ways he had not been before. He was so tired he did not notice all the other ways he had changed. When Keith saw him he instantly knew that it was Shiro same white floof of hair and taught muscles. However Shiro was very different his pale scar covered skin had been tinted purple ears coming to a point and the dazed eyes darting around the room where bright yellow. Keith broke free of Lotor’s girp running to Shiro all ideas other than a need to go to him lost. Shiro was just coming back to understanding as he suddenly had Keith in his arms he was still different ears like a cat and soft purple but it was his Keith. As Shiro held him he also recognized Keith in a strange way he smelled like he had been spareing for hours and yet the tang was intoxicating it made Shiro want to never let go. Keith could feel it to it was like the sent of Lotor it this was so much more intoxicating.

Pulling Keith back to look at him Shiro looked for damage “what did they do to you Keith?” Keith felt heat rise in his cheeks both at the way Shiro was looking at him and the memories of all that had happened here. He hoped that Shiro couldn't tell it was mortifying that he had let all of it happen. Yet obviously something had happened to Shiro as well the non robotic hand holding him away having claws now instead of nails. Shiro seemed to realize this at the same time as Keith looking down his arm to his human hand now tinted a light purple. 

Shiro pulled his hand back looking at it in disbelief before gearing up at Lotor “ what did you do to me?” Keith had practically forgotten Lotor was their so close to Shiro his warm body pressed against him. Keith realized he was leaning into Shiro’s arms still the thought that he should nuzzle into him and let Shiro protect him running though his mind. It waa then he found to his dismay that he was in fact getting turned on. He was getting a boner while sitting in Shiro’s lap like a god dam school boy. Shure maybe he had thought about Shiro that way before maybe he had even had some nice dreams with him as the feature character but he had more control then to go all bushy over his team captain. 

Lotor just smirked at them as if he could hear every thought springing up Keith's head “well it was very simple you see living with that galra Tec attached to you for so long gave you the perfect link to cross over. Of course you will not be as pure bread as Keith but I do think you look better with that touch of galra.” Shiro growled low and animalistic in a way that made Keith's heart do backflips. He did not even notice he let out a soft whimper in response until Shiro looked down at him confused at both of their actions.

Lotor’s eyes practically glowed with malice “ though it seems that you are galra enough to trigger Keith, I wonder if you are man enough to help him.” Keith was so fucking embarrassed he wished that he could just disappear or just stop existing for a bit, but another part of him just wanted to take comfort in Shiro. He smelt like a campfire on a cold night and Keith just wanted to press himself up against him if only there were not clothes in the way. Shiro did not know what was going on but following Lotors gaze he found that Keith's head was buried in his chest and his pants hardly obscured a rather obvious boner. Even as Shiro tried to figure out what exactly was happening his own length decided what he wanted to do. With Keith literally on his lap there was no way for Shiro to avoid it as his own boner pressed up against Keith's ass. Keith felt the fuck out of that boner, god it felt so big he wanted it so bad. 

Keith let out another sound that he would probably hate himself for later as he looks up at Shiro eyes wide as he questioned “Shiro?”The small movements of Keiths mouth saying his name made Shiro’s mouth water he wanted to take that mouth for his own. For a second Shiro's world contracted down to Keith everything was Keith. Maybe that is why it felt so natural to cup Keith's face feeling the warmth of his blushing cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. Keith's brain powered down the taste of Shiro like a drop of water to a man dying of thirst he needed more. Eagerly Keith opened his mouth pressing the rest of his body flush against Shiro's well muscled chest. In the movement Shiro's robotic hand came down to grip Keith's thigh pulling him closer not missing the way it slid Keith up against his crotch. Keith moaned unashamedly into the kiss his hip would probably have a hand shaped bruise on it later but that only made him feel all the better. The idea of having Shiro mark him to have a physical reminder that he belonged to Shiro sent a wave of pleasure coursing through Keith's veins. Desperately needing more Keith squirmed in the girp purposely grinding down onto Shiro who let out another predatory growl into the kiss that made Keith want to melt. Eventually though Shiro ran out of breath leaning his head back from the kiss even ass Keith continued to move on his lap. While Keith had his full attention Shiro could not miss Lotor leaning against the wall looking as smug as a cat. 

When Shiro stopped Keith let out another needy sound but stopped when he heard Lotors voice “ oh don't mind me, I can see you two have some... catching up to do. Once you are done with that I will be in the other room but take your time.”With that Lotor left the room door sliding shut behind him and Shiro was suddenly back in his own mind. Keith, however, was just confused on why Shiro had stopped he was clinging to his neck fighting the urge to dig his claws in for attention instead letting out another pitiful whine.

Turning back to Keith Shiro saw how indisposed they were and gently pushed Keith back “ Keith what is going on where we drugged. This is not a good idea?” Keith bit his lit a little bit of thought making it through the cloud of his mind but his hips never stopped the slow grind down.

Keith's body was screaming for him to just get back to it but he had to convince Shiro “its ... heat, it's a galra thing.”Keith paused practically having to clamp his jaw down to stop the sting of begging and filthy things he was about to say. Keith wanted to tell Shiro that he might die if he did not get fucked and filled he wanted to beg for Shiro's cock he wanted to tear off both their clothes and let Shiro take him in any way he pleased until his body was so destroyed that no one but Shiro would take him. Instead though Keith just looked at Shiro the need plane in his eyes hoping that the words he wanted to say could get across even though his pride was holding them back. Shiro was obviously feeling the attraction as well and with every twitch of Keiths hips his ability to reason was chipped away.

Keith could not take the few seconds of silence every moment that he was not feeling every inch of Shiro was pain so between heavy breaths he asked “Please?”This stirred something deep inside Shiro Keith needed his help and who was he to deny what he wanted. The teasing of Keiths hips were going to drive him insane, so he pushed forward on Keith's shoulders following him to the ground looming over him. Keith let out a surprised sound at the quick movement but gasped as Shiro took position over him it just felt so right. When their lips reunited it was like he had just gotten another shot of pure ecstasy. Rolling down Shiro took a turn grinding down against Keith but there were too many clothes in the way. Unwilling or unable to break the kiss both of them started to clumsily take off their pants. Some part of Shiro's brain was blaring 69 warning sirens but the rest of him was to enriched in the feel of Keith to even register that was a sex number. Keith was writhing under Shiro his pants now off and his legs spread invitingly.

As much as shrio wanted to ignore the tiny voice he had to try for rationality one last time “ Keith I don't even have a condom, this is not the best time for this to happen.”Keith looked up with the biggest eyes the thought of Shiro coming this close and backing out of it made him want to cry. He was fully exposed and Shiro was looking at him he could tell that Shiro wanted him to, the sent in the air screamed sex. Shiro had his teammate beneath him and his dick out his self-control unraveling even as he clutched at the threads.

Keith squirmed underneath him once again begging “ Shiro please.”With that all of Shiro's control snapped his instinct took over like the magic words had been spoken. He could not spend another second without Keith. Without thought of stretching or carefulness Shiro pressed forward burying himself in Keith's warmth. Keith did not seem to need any prep body greedily accepting Shiro into his slick opening. Keith moaned pornographically as Shiro started to pound into him. Suddenly every push up and late night workout Shiro had endured was worth it as he started to pound away all of the tension of trying to deny himself poured into making Keith feel good. Keith scrambled for a hold grabbing onto Shiro’s shoulders for support as his eyes rolled back in his head this was the best moment of his entire life he never wanted this to end. Keith could feel evey inch of Shiro working his way in and out at a brutal pace that wracked his whole body with pleasure. Shiro could barely feel the burn of his muscles as he worked himself so enraptured by Kieth trying to memorize every small movement and every sound that he was making.

After being worked up for so long and with Shiro filling him so perfectly Keith was on the edge in know time body going taught in a way that made Shiro hit his prostate with every thrust Keith came with a scream. “Shiro!” With that he lost himself cum splashing across hims chest even as Shiro continued his favored movements. Shiro was taken by the tightness, and the way Keith had called his name echoed in his head every nerve of his body on fire as he heads Keith close pressing himself fully in as he finished filling Keith with heat. They collapsed into a sweaty pile both out of breath and clinging to one another afterglow fending off any thoughts that might interrupt their rest.


End file.
